tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuhito Inaba
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Yasuhito Inaba is a student at Daisan Middle School who's belong in class 3-1. Appearance Inaba has black eyes and black hair. His outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for males. Personality Inaba has a good personality on girls. He tried his best to make someone like Miu comfortable around him. He likes to talk to his friends especially with Kaneko and Nagahara. Plot Miu and Inaba 1 & 2 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 1 & Shorts: Miu and Inaba 2 ~ Inaba and Miu is spending time together. Miu ask him her first question which outfit is better? Either its picture A or picture B. Inaba choose B but Miu preferred A. Miu then ask him her second question which outfit is better? Inaba said whichever she likes. Miu then said he is useless. Miu and Inaba 3 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 3 ~ Miu wanted to test Inaba how much he knows about her. Inaba got four answers right until Miu ask whant will he get for her birthday. He answered a Teddy Bear but its not want she wants. He realize what she really wants is the necklace the Teddy Bear is wearing. Miu and Inaba 4 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 4 ~ Miu and Inaba tries to take selfies at a cafe. Inaba holds the camera while Miu hold their foods. Miu then orders Inaba take the photo in a annoying way. Miu and Inaba 5 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 5 ~ Miu and Inaba were at the festival together. Miu then said it be even better if she brings a boyfriend along which makes Inaba froze. Miu and Inaba 6 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 6 ~ Miu who is with Inaba at a mini-mart saying she likes man who is kind. Inaba who paid her drinks went outside seeing Miu looking at a man in a magazine. Inaba ask her what she likes about him and its his face.. Miu and Inaba 7 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 7 ~ Inaba scored a goal during his soccer match. He then been surrounded by some junior school girls. Miu then showed up and drags him away saying she wants to walk home with him. Miu and Inaba 8 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 8 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Miu is giving friendship chocolates during valentines day. Inaba ask her where is his friendship chocolates. Miu told him he won't get any. That also includes love chocolates as well. Relationships Miu Imazu ~ Main article: Miu Imazu ~ Inaba love spending time with Miu until he realized they aren't actually dating. It's unknown if he actually confess to her or not since he thought they were dating all this time. Though its possible he did but Miu pretend she forgot. Shō Nagahara & Tsubasa Kaneko ~ Main article: Shō Nagahara & Tsubasa Kaneko ~ These two were his best friends in Class 3-1. They often laugh, mess around, watching videos and hang out with each other. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters